MIYUKI.ISO
MIYUKI.ISO is a corrupted Miyuki Takara. She is the origin of all the trouble that lies in the game that ruined Lucky Star. Effects on later victims MIYUKI.ISO is a hot topic amongst gamers on the internet and on the street. It is what is referred to as 'The Game'. She is even called 'The Satan of Video Games'. MIYUKI.ISO is the embodiment of fear in the world of Lucky Star, and boy does she show it. Appearances MIYUKI.ISO has been the main antagonist of the MIYUKI.ISO Series since her first appearance in MIYUKI.ISO. Since then she has been floating around in every creepypasta, killing everyone who enters the game. She is set to make an appearance in a MIYUKI.ISO game, anime series, manga series and light novel series. Personality MIYUKI.ISO, from the second you see her, a full blown psychopath. She is a natural born killer. She always carries a kitchen knife. She always sharpens the blood-covered edge, ready for her next victim. She knows where you are and follows you everywhere. She's scary. She is called 'the origin' by KAGAMI.ISO, whilst she was called 'the omega' by MIYUKI.ISO. She seems very competitive, since when she is in the Respiratory Crusher trap with KAGAMI.ISO, they use it as a chance to see who is better. From MIYUKI.ISO 4 onward, MIYUKI.ISO is a lot less direct than before. She is more of a trickster, and is rather similar to The Joker from the Batman series. It also seems that she is possible to be 'cured', although this could be one of her tricks - who knows? It seems that not even KAGAMI.ISO knows about this. It is hinted throughout the creepypastas from MIYUKI.ISO 2 onward that MIYUKI.ISO's current status could have been caused by the fact she was never able to be chosen from the start of the game. No one seems to directly know this, although Tsukasa Hiragi may have been a tool in creating her, shown when she has an angry outburst saying **'the game was fine before she was added'**. However, this is only a hint once again. Abilities MIYUKI.ISO, at a glance, seems a lot weaker than KAGAMI.ISO. But actually, she is a killing MACHINE. She can evolve at a rapid rate, instantly evolving when she does something she lacks in, as seen when she ends up sucking the Demonized KAGAMI.ISO's black blood in MIYUKI.ISO 3 - THE MEMORY STICK. She has stronger lungs than KAGAMI.ISO's, as seen when in the Respiratory Crusher Trap. However, KAGAMI.ISO has a lot more abilities than MIYUKI.ISO, as MIYUKI.ISO cannot evolve wings instantly since she doesn't have any to start with, so they cannot get bigger. MIYUKI.ISO is shown to be rather clever with her trickster personality, and even before MIYUKI.ISO 4. She is shown to be capable of creating the illusion of choice, and other interesting tricks. When she is put into the Respiratory Crusher with KAGAMI.ISO, she wins by forcing her into speaking, and thus, breathing again. In fact, even in the first creepypasta, she is able to chase The Player and appear in front of him without actually trying, which proves how fast she could be (Although still slower than KAGAMI.ISO).